What now ? A Pearlshipping One-shot
by IEatBearz
Summary: Ash has finally defeated lance and all the other champions of Pokemon and has finally become a Pokemon master. but he finds himself wondering what will happen to dawn now that their adventure is now over? Read on Mi Amigos to find out more


**hey there folks, i know i said that i wasn't going to be doing anything for a while but i decided i shall write on paper and when i get the chance ill type up my stories, unfortunately i'm not going to be posting a lot of stories up because i am sitting my exams and also my computer is broken ... super sad times "/ /3... anyway thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy. Disclaimer i do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

****This was it, the young raven haired boy and his Pokemon had just taken down the last elite 4 member to becoming a Pokemon master. cameras where flashing everywhere, cheers roared around a lit up, bowl shaped stadium. Ash looked across the field to see the "master of dragons" recalling his dragonite into its pokeball, ash then pulled out a pokeball and called back his tiny little gibble.

"Ash!" a familiar voice called out from the VIP section of crowd. "Oh my god i cant believe you did it!"

Ash turned around to see that it was his long time friend and top co-ordinator, Dawn Berlitz. God she looked amazing with the arena lights reflection off her sparkly dark blue eyes, she had stuck by him ever since he first journeyed back to Sinnoh to defeat the Sinnoh league and Cynthia, She stuck by and cheered for ash when it felt like the world was against him, There was a misunderstanding including ash needing a pee and a trainer's sudowoodo, but lets not go into that. Dawn was such a great friend and she was defiantly one of a kind.

all ash did was wave back at the young trainer. Lance walked up to him and shook his hand and then he gave ash a envelope containing the details of when ash would receive his masters badge. After being cheered off stage and being blinded by the paparazzi, his vision was starting to come back to him and he sat down on a locker room bench, before he could even get comfy, he was attacked by someone who smelt like fresh leaves, he then felt arms stretch around his neck into a hug .

"Dawn used Hug attack" a cute voice called from across his shoulder and it was followed by a cute little giggle

"it was super effective" ash then replied a tired grin formed across his face

"Ash you were amazing, the way glalie used ice beam to trap his charizard to the floor was awesome" she rapidly spoke as if she was his number one fan. "im so happy you won"

"thanks dawn, it meant a lot to me having you cheering for me the whole way through, and not just the tournament" he said doing a kind of ^-^ face (sorry i don't know what its called ;P), he then realized a hug blush form across her perfect face. "ugh, im gonna go to the Pokemon center and rest up for, im so tired"

"ill come too!" dawn followed as they began to leave for the Pokemon center. The time was now about 11 pm and ash found himself stood out on the balcony looking up at the night sky. Dawn was uneasily moving in her sleep and ended up waking up, she immediately looked over at ash's bed to find that he was missing, she then searched the room and found him staring up at the moon, she then crept out of her bed and headed out to the deck

"whats wrong ash?" dawn asked while she stretched and yawned

"what do i do know dawn? i set out 5 years ago from pallet town to become a Pokemon master, i have done this and now that I've accomplished this, i don't know what to do" he replied in a dark tone. "And since you'r a top co-ordinator as well, you have no reason to stick around with me, and i don't want you to go ..."

after a long silence dawn spoke up. "who says im leaving you ash? Even though i fulfilled my dream while traveling with you, i only came with you because i want to be with you" she looked down and began blushing wildly

"wow, well truth be told i really enjoy traveling around with just us two, yeah Brock's my bro but i never got to spend much time with you, but even still, not having a goal anymore or a dream... i feel lost" he looked down from the moon now and over to a red faced dawn

"ash don't say that" she looked up and stared into his brown eyes, she could see the moon's reflection in them "how about you share the same dream as me?"

"And what would that be?" the boy questioned

Dawn took in deep breath, pulled all her courage together and slowly mover her head closer to ash. Shen then moved her lips close to his and felt the warm breath that left his mouth. she quickly looked up at ash who blushed almost as red as a slugma, she then moved her lips back to his and gently pressed them on his, ash then quickly countered with a passionate kiss that made little butterfree's fly about in her stomach. She could of stayed like this forever but Ash then broke the kiss, he pulled dawn over to him and she rested his head on his shoulder.

Ash then stared into her eyes which where still stunned. "it was super effective"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? it was kinda crummy and a bit short and the "super effective" joke came from me and my old girlfriend, i want to dedicate this to her as she passed away 2 years ago from a tumor and i have never stopped thinking about hers . anyway thank you again for reading and please drop a comment or a PM, i love talking to new people so feel free to pop up. thank you again**


End file.
